The performance of a friction clutch deteriorates with an increase in clutch plate temperature. For this reason, ‘wet clutches’ are known in which the clutch components are contacted by lubricating fluid to reduce friction and transfer heat.
Wet clutches are commonly used in automotive applications, such as in dual clutch transmissions. However, wet clutch assemblies generally introduce inefficiencies, such as through churning losses caused by drag between the lubricating oil and moving components within the assembly. Hence, there is a need to provide clutch cooling with reduced inefficiency.
Dual clutch transmissions typically include a pair of clutches, each having a driving plate and a pressure plate, for clamping a friction plate therebetween. There is a need to optimise the packaging and weight of such transmissions.